


Not Part of the Job [REVISION]

by Queenzie



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics), Son of Batman (2014), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin! Damian, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Violence, Daddy Issues, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, Talia al Ghul is Not a Rapist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Damian Al Ghul never meets his father and stays by his mother's side in the League of Assassins. When he is assigned a new target, a teenage girl named Raven, he knows this will be a challenge for multiple reasons. One of them being that he finds himself growing attached to her as they bond.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan & Raven, Raven/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Vibrant colors splashed on the empty canvas as the sun began to rise over the horizon of Infinity Island.

As Damian gracefully moved his wrist across the paper, he watched his paintbrush work around the paper. He was painting the scenery in front of him, in a peacefully quiet field of grass. Art was the only way he could release his suppressed emotions.

Being an Al Ghul meant you couldn't have any imperfections. There could be no weaknesses, and that included emotions. Another requirement was of course strength, but Damian surely already possessed that.

His mother and grandfather had brutally trained him to be a killing machine ever since he learned to walk. Most parents would let their children play with stuffed animals and toy cars, but Damian grew up learning how to kill a man with one finger.

Ra's Al Ghul wanted a rightful heir, so Damian had to be perfect, or he would be worthless. 

" _That is beautiful, my lord_."

Damian was pulled from his thoughts as he briefly turned his head to look at his servant, Ravi, before returning his attention to the task at hand. "Thank you."

"Your mother has requested for your presence," Ravi then informed. "It seemed rather urgent."

Damian reluctantly placed his brush inside the tray of the easel. "I suppose I will have to leave then," he said with a sigh as he started to pack up his things.

Ravi patiently waited as Damian cleaned up his supplies before they began to make their way back to the Al Ghul home.

* * *

"What is it, mother?"

Talia turned her head from her servants and ordered them to leave as she looked down at her son. "Your grandfather has a mission for you," she informed. Instead of her usual attire, she was wearing her black leather jumpsuit.

Damian raised an eyebrow curiously. "Which is?"

"There is a girl in the United States. She is a threat to mankind, and must be terminated," Talia explained as she fetched a photograph from the desk in front of her, before handing it to him.

Damian took the photo and studied it carefully. The girl's hair was a dull shade of violet, matching her round eyes. She wore a dark blue cloak and had a strange red gem placed in the center of her forehead.

"But, she isn't like our other targets," Talia said, causing him to meet her gaze again with a puzzled expression. "She is a half-demon that possesses tremendous power."

"How does she lose a threat?" Damian questioned.

"Your grandfather wouldn't tell me. I believe it has something to do with her demonic lineage," Talia answered and crossed her arms over her chest. "She's also on a team of meta-humans, so you have to be careful. If they see you trying to kill her, they'll most likely attack you."

"That's _it?_ " Damian asked nonchalantly. This didn't sound difficult in the least to him.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Habibi," Talia assured him.

Damian scoffed. "I've killed some of the strongest assassins that have set foot on this Earth. This target is just some teenage girl with a few superpowers. I think I'll do fine."

A sigh escaped from Talia's lips. "So, do you accept?"

Damian's eyes fell to the picture on his hands once more before answering his mother's question.

" _Yes_."


	2. Introduction

The smell of blood lingered heavily in the apartment after a brutally beaten body finally gave out. After raiding the room for what he needed, Damian fled the scene without a trace.

This was just an ordinary night for the sixteen-year-old boy. Finding his target, getting a clean kill, and collecting the debts. It was a routine by now.

He had been in Jump City for a week, and he was finally finished with the first dozen side missions his grandfather had assigned him. The money he was collecting was used for his stay in the foreign country.

Once he made it back to the safe house he was staying in, he stripped off his bloody gloves and grabbed a bite to eat from the refrigerator. When he made it to his computer, he immediately plugged the flash drive his mother had given him into it. As soon as he opened up the information, his eyes scanned frantically over the words.

_Raven: a demon/human hybrid. Daughter of Trigon. Member of the Teen Titans. She is currently seventeen years old. Her powers are tied to her emotions. Her abilities include but are not limited to: telekinesis, darkness control, force-fields, teleportation, empathy, levitation, healing, and spell-casting magic. She's a walking bridge between the underworld and Earth._

After reading over the set of data, he took the flash drive out and shut down his computer. _Easy_.

When he finished his sandwich he got up from the computer desk and made his way to the bathroom. His eyes wandered to the mirror and he admired himself. He wore a thin dark green mask over his face that hid every feature of his face except his amber eyes. On his forearms and shins were golden plates, and on his torso was a sleeveless turtleneck made from kevlar that matched the color of his mask and had a golden trim. His dark pants and boots were coated with splattered blood.

After pulling off his clothes, Damian stepped into a hot shower. As he rinsed off, he watched as crimson ran down his legs and into the shower drain. At this point in his life, the sight of blood didn't even phase him anymore

When he got out, he dried himself off with a towel and put on a pair of sweatpants. After deciding to call it a night, he crashed onto the bed and got comfortable. He needed to be well-rested since tomorrow he would successfully complete his mission.

Or at least, that's what he thought.


	3. Failure

The next night was like the last, except Damian didn't get a clean kill. Or a kill at all. His usual guts and glory filled night was replaced with his first failed assassination attempt.

Damian managed to easily bypass the Teen Titans security system and stealthily make his way down the dark hallway. It was past midnight, so he assumed everyone living in the enormous tower was sleeping.

As he slowly stepped, he debated which method to use. Strangling her might be too difficult considering she had powers, so using his blade to take her out seemed like the best option.

Quietly, Damian opened each bedroom door and peeked inside to figure out who occupied it. When he finally found Raven's room, he made his way inside, shutting the door once he was inside. He pulled his katana from its holster and made his way over towards the bed. This would be _easy_.

Damian quickly ate his own words as he was met with a much bigger challenge. She easily sensed his presence and awoke from her sleep, her eyes glowing white.

 ** _"_** ** _Who's there?_** ** _"_** Raven demonically growled, rising up from her bed. Damian just remained quiet and hid in the shadows of her immensely dark bedroom. When there was no answer, Raven used her telekinesis to push her furniture in front of him, trapping him against the wall. **"** **You made a huge mistake coming into** ** _my_** **room.** **"**

Damian's eyes went wide underneath his mask. He soon realized how powerful she really was. Okay, so maybe this _wasn't_ going to be easy.

As Raven inched towards him, he managed to free himself and hopped on top of the desk, then leaped off the desk with his katana in hand. Before he could strike her, a black force-shield appeared and blocked his attack. This knocked him to the ground.

Suddenly, all the candles lit up around them and illuminated the room to where they could see each other. Raven was only wearing a loose t-shirt and her undergarments, with her short hair still wet from the shower. Damian didn't pay mind to that, sexual attraction wasn't useful to him.

Raven glared down at the boy who was dressed in all black, the only visible feature on him being his eyes which was a color she couldn't quite make out in the dim light. Not only that, but it was hard to read his aura right now. She couldn't pick up a single thing.

" ** _Why are you here?_** ** _"_** Raven questioned, irritation evident in her tone. " ** _Who_** ** _the hell_** ** _are you?_** ** _"_**

"My identity isn't important, because are about to die, _demon_ ," Damian responded, his voice muffled by his mask. He raised his katana up in an attempt to strike her, but she quickly used her powers to stop him. "I have _never_ failed."

" ** _Well, I'd love to be your first time, then,_** " Raven retorted, her piercing gaze unmoving from his.

The sound of knocking came from the door, faint both of their attention. "Raven, is everything alright in there? We heard a lot of commotion."

The two teens made eye contact one last time before Damian headed for the window, leaping out of it before she could use her abilities to stop him.

"It was nothing," Raven assured her friends, looking at the open window with a disturbed expression.

* * *

Damian safely landed under the tower with the help of his grappling hook and sprinted towards the water, swimming underneath the waves until he found himself back on the other side of the land.

 _"_ _Dammit_ _!"_ he cursed to himself under his shaky breath that was visible in the crisp cold air. He was soaked from head to toe.

Shaking off the cold, he began to make his way back to his safe house, leaping across rooftops in the process.

Once back, he stripped off his soaked clothes and threw them in the laundry for him to wash and dry later. He took a warm shower and dressed himself before sitting down at his computer.

He began scheming a plan for the next day, knowing that he couldn't just simply strike and kill her. She wasn't going to go down easily, and going back home empty-handed wasn't an option.

This new plan would take some more effort, but with time and skill, it should work. He would make sure of it.

All he had to do was make himself likable and get close enough to gain her trust. _That couldn't be too hard, right_?


End file.
